As an electronic communication is developed and an information society is built, modern home appliance, industrial electronic device and information communication equipment are required to have fast processing and low consumption power. According to the above requirements, equipments themselves are miniaturized, and a circuit is integrated to allow many devices to be installed in a small space. Accordingly, the devices are gradually placed in an environment where they tend to be influenced by an electronic wave noise and heat. Various counterplans are set to solve the above problem.
Equipment has a main part such as a connection part of the equipment, a cable, a transparent display plate or a connector connection part or the like where the leakage and the infiltration of an electronic wave are generated. In order to shield the electronic wave of the cable, the cable is shielded or grounded itself and a wire of the cable, that is, a core is used as a twisted core. Further, in order to shield the electronic wave from the transparent display plate, the transparent display plate is manufactured using a transparent insulating material such as acryl, and a metal fabric mesh or a conductive mesh is disposed within the transparent display plate, or a transparent conductive material is vacuum-deposited onto one side surface of the transparent display plate.
Such parts can shield the electronic wave to some degrees, but it is not easy that the connection part of the equipment satisfactorily shields the electronic wave.
The connection part shields the electronic wave to prevent an electronic wave, which is generated at the external of the equipment, from being infiltrated into the equipment via the atmosphere or prevent an electronic wave, which is generated at the internal of the equipment, from being leaked out from the equipment. In order to maximize the shielding of the connection part against the electronic wave, it is optional to design the connection part without seam, but it is impossible that the connection part does not have the seam. Accordingly, the connection part necessarily accompanies the infiltration or the leakage of the electronic wave. An electronic conductive gasket is used to prevent the infiltration or the leakage of the electronic wave. The gasket with a low electric resistance has an excellent electronic wave shielding effect and an excellent grounding effect at a high frequency.
As the electric conductive gasket, there are a finger gasket using beryllium or copper, an electric conductive silicon gasket manufactured by mixing and curing a metal powder with nonconductive silicon, and a knitting gasket having an electric conductive wire knitted on nonconductive urethane or silicon.
However, a most popularized gasket is an electric conductive fabric gasket having a nonconductive urethane sponge encompassed using an electric conductive fabric. A method of manufacturing the electric conductive fabric gasket is described as follows. Nylon or polyester fabric is nonelectrolytic-plated using nickel, copper, silver or aurum to manufacture the electric conductive fabric, and then a nonconductive polymer hot melt is coated on one side surface of the electric conductive fabric. After that, if the result is heated while encompassing a urethane sponge, a hot melt is molten to be in contact with the urethane sponge.
The electric conductive fabric gasket has a drawback in that the nickel, copper, silver or aurum non-electrolytically plated on the nonconductive fabric are expensive, thereby increasing a manufacture cost.
In order to solve the above drawback, a low-priced aluminum can be used for nonelectrolytic-plating. However, aluminum cannot be nonelectrolytically plated since it concurrently has properties of a positive ion and a negative ion. That is, since nickel, copper, silver and aurum are metals with a property of the positive ion, they can be nonelectrolytically plated, but aluminum cannot be nonelectrolytically plated since it is a metal having both properties.
Further, the electric conductive fabric gasket has a drawback in that since a harmful chemical component is generated as a pollution material when the fabric is nonelectrolytic-plated, it is not environment-friendly.
Furthermore, the electric conductive fabric gasket has a drawback in that since cloths are treated in a manufacture process, pollution such as dust is generated to deteriorate a work environment.
Additionally, the electric conductive fabric gasket has a drawback in that when nickel is used as a plating metal, a skin trouble such as allergy is generated, and when copper is used as the plating metal, the copper is discolored.
Further, the electric conductive fabric gasket has a drawback in that since the electric conductive fabric gasket is formed using the fabric, the fabric gets loose at a cut section surface, and since the plating of nickel or copper is performed at a limited thickness to have flexibility, the electric resistance is high and the thermal conductivity is poor.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electric conductive gasket with a low manufacture cost, an excellent electronic-wave shielding characteristic and grounding effect, and an environment-friendship.
Other objects and features of the invention will be more apparently understood in the following described embodiment.